Sintoma de Amor
by TatyMelo
Summary: Zac Efron e Vanessa Hudgens namoravam há algum tempo, suas vidas não poderiam ser melhores. Mas nem tudo na vida são flores e como consequência, muitas vezes, precisamos fazer escolhas que, a princípio, nunca estão em nossos planos. Um filho é mais importante do que tudo nesse mundo, e porque não cuidar e se dedicar à ele com todo o seu ser?


_**Sintoma de Amor**_

 _"Te confesso, é mais que emoção nossos olhos denunciam o coração, frases prontas se embaraçam e o meu rosto até perde a cor..."_

Ali estava ela, sentada em uma mesa na biblioteca com a cara enfiada nos livros, estudando. Tínhamos uma prova naquele dia na faculdade, eu fiquei paralisado como sempre ficava desde que a vi pela primeira vez no colegial, tão linda, tão doce, tão meiga, mas naquela época eu era um babaca, pegava todas me achando o bom, sendo que eu nunca fui nada daquilo e isso ela me mostrou, eu só era popular por ter um rosto bonito e ser o capitão do time de basquete da East High e essa garota sempre foi proibida para mim, pois eu não me achava digno dela até o dia em que começamos a namorar.

 _"...Olha eu tô desconfiando é sintoma de amor mas eu não estou vacinada só te peço agora por favor..."_

Ela ergueu os olhos dos livros e olhou para mim, no mesmo instante abrimos um sorriso mútuo, isso foi automático, sentei ao lado dela e a beijei provando daqueles doces lábios que agora eu sabia, eram meus, meu coração estava batendo descompassado.

– Está tudo bem? – Ela sorriu para mim, perguntando, sem saber o que se passava em minha mente.

– Tudo ótimo, Nessa! – Abri meu melhor sorriso, aquele que ela tanto gostava e que a deixava completamente encabulada.

– Que ótimo, Zac! – Ela respondeu, ainda sem jeito.

– Eu estava pensando. – Respondi suavemente e baixinho, pois não podíamos falar muito alto na biblioteca, regra básica em qualquer lugar do mundo, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos compridos e sedosos.

– Em que? – Ela sempre mantinha aquele seu sorriso lindo nos lábios enquanto me respondia no mesmo tom, me olhando com carinho.

– Em como eu sou sortudo!

– Sortudo?

– Sim! Pois eu tenho você ao meu lado que me faz o homem mais feliz desse mundo.

 _"...Cuida do meu sentimento eu tive medo de me apaixonar, de repente aconteceu e algo me diz que eu vou te amar..."_

– Eu te amo Zac! – Ela me disse aproximando seu rosto do meu, mantendo o sorriso.

– Eu também te amo, Nessa! – Respondi roçando a ponta de meu nariz ao dela, respirando fundo, inalando seu cheiro inconfundível e único.

Minutos depois nos encontrávamos na sala de aula fazendo aquela prova, ela não estava difícil, mas iria ter grande peso para a faculdade.

À noite eu e Vanessa saímos pra jantar, estávamos ansiosos, emocionados e felizes e isso era óbvio, podia-se ver a olhos nus.

– Vanessa, você aceita ser minha para sempre? – Repentinamente a perguntei, surpreendendo-a da forma como eu tanto desejava.

– Como assim? – Ela perguntou naquele seu tom surpreso que me enfeitiçava.

 _"...É você que eu sempre sonhei, foi você quem eu sempre esperei, sem querer te encontrei no momento em que eu mais precisei..."_

Ajoelhei-me em sua frente e peguei uma caixinha preta em meu bolso, abrindo-a revelando um par de alianças.

– Aceita se casar comigo? – Perguntei sem enrolar, antes que a vergonha tomasse conta de mim. Haviam muitas pessoas em nossa volta, afinal, o restaurante não se encontrava vazio, mas eu fazia questão de saber a resposta da minha pequena ali mesmo, queria que todos soubessem a que ponto nos amávamos.

Ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e extremamente empolgada respondeu:

– Claro que aceito!

Vanessa me abraçou e eu a segurei em meus braços, me levantando e rodopiei com ela, parando em seguida para beijá-la apaixonadamente. Aquela noite foi incrível e inesquecível para nós dois.

 _"...Me proíbo de te esquecer eu não posso jamais te perder sem você, eu não sei se eu vou suportar tanta dor..."_

Quando completamos dois anos de casados ela estava dando à luz a nossa filha, a primeira de muitos que viriam pelo menos era o que eu sonhava que aconteceria, ela estava lá linda como sempre com os cabelos molhados de suor, sentindo uma dor que eu queria que fosse minha, não dela, ela sangrava muito e de repente o médico nos informou que o bebê estava atravessado e que isso poderia causar problemas sérios e apenas uma vida poderia sair salva, Vanessa não pensou duas vezes, optou pela vida da nossa filha e eu com muita dor no coração, a entendi. O bebê era mais importante naquele momento, e se fosse preciso, ela entregaria sua própria vida pela nossa pequena menininha. Concordei com sua decisão, sentindo uma dor indescritível em meu peito. Os médicos nos deram alguns poucos minutos a sós, não podiam ser muitos a vida de nossa filha estava em risco.

– Zac, eu sei que poderíamos fazer outro filho, mas eu não consigo optar pela minha vida e permitir que a nossa filha morra, eu não vou conseguir viver com essa culpa. – Ela me disse em um sussurro baixo, claramente não estava mais com tanta força para continuar fazendo esforço. A impedi de continuar seu discurso, eu já havia entendido o que ela desejava, uma vida longa e feliz para a nossa pequena, e eu a apoiaria no que fosse preciso, mesmo que isso significasse ser o pai e a mãe de Amy para o resto da minha vida, eu viveria por ela, como era o desejo de Vanessa.

– Eu entendo meu anjo, eu vou cuidar da nossa princesa, vou criar ela com muito amor, por mim e por você. – Sorri docemente para a minha doce Anne, com lágrimas nos olhos, as quais escorriam em ardência pelo meu rosto.

– Eu te amo de mais! – Ela me disse com sua voz fraca, acariciando meu rosto.

– Eu te amo também e eu preciso viver esse amor!

– Viva esse amor pela nossa filha, eu vou estar sempre com vocês! – Ela sorriu ao terminar de falar.

Beijei-a nos lábios com muito amor, esse seria o nosso último beijo, mas ficaria marcado para sempre, ninguém tinha culpa daquela situação.

Os médicos voltaram, Vanessa ficou pálida, pouco depois da aplicação do sedativo e desmaiou. Nesse momento eu estava segurando as mãos dela eu sabia que a partir dali só um milagre poderia trazê-la de volta para mim.

Agora eu tinha uma pessoinha para cuidar, Amy Anne Efron, nossa filha, o amor que vivo hoje.

 _"...Eu preciso viver esse amor!"_

 **THE END**


End file.
